


what's right in front of me

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Gahyeon learned from very early on in her career that there are certain things you were not able to answer clearly. Especially when you were an idol, always toeing with the invisible lines of being asked to answer truthfully without being too revealing.That was never good, being too honest.So she didn’t really blame Siyeon for not getting it. Really.-- or: How many times can a girl describe her ideal type on national tv before Siyeon gets the goddam hint?
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	what's right in front of me

Gahyeon learned from very early on in her career that there are certain things you were not able to answer clearly. Especially when you were an idol, always toeing with the invisible lines of being asked to answer truthfully without being too revealing. 

That was never good, being too honest.

So she didn’t really blame Siyeon for not getting it. Really.

*

_What is your ideal person like?_ they asked. Gahyeon had no idea then. Looking around, everyone was focused, writing their own answers. There was no correct answer, they said, but Gahyeon knew this answer would be with her in the following years.

Siyeon looked up then, looked _at her_ , and for a moment Gahyeon was breathless.

“Do you need help?” she had asked. They didn’t know each other as well, but Siyeon acted as if they did. Gahyeon didn’t know what to do with herself. 

“No, thanks, just thinking,” Gahyeon managed to mumble and Siyeon smiled before going back to her own answers again. 

Gahyeon was writing down her own before she could even think about it.

_Someone with a pretty smile_

_Who is fun to be around_

_Who sings well_

It wasn’t Siyeon’s fault if that description fit almost half of the world population.

*

It wasn’t Gahyeon’s fault that the crush never really went away, either.

The members had a very different idea, though.

*

Handong was the first one to comment on it.

The interviewer was thanking everyone for coming when Handong spoke. “I don’t know how she doesn’t know by now,” she said, head down, meant for Gahyeon’s ears only. 

“Unnie…” Gahyeon wasn’t even sure of what she’s going to follow up with, but she hoped that whatever it was, the conversation could be postponed to later. Hopefully never. 

The universe only granted her wish until they were alone, in their room, and Handong cornered her on her own bed.

“You don’t know how it looks from the outside, but it’s really obvious. Not like, in words,” she made a vague gesture with her hands, “but you always look at her when you say those things.”

“I do?” Gahyeon blushed all over. 

“I was convinced she knew, after the last time.”

Gahyeon let herself fall down dramatically on Handong’s lap, whining pitifully. Handong, like the wonderful roommate she was, allowed her to do it without saying another word and even petted her head softly

*

“I think you should tell her.”

It’s Yubin this time, sitting across Gahyeon in the kitchen, waiting for their coffees to be done. Too early to run to Starbucks and buy some. That’s the only reason why Gahyeon was blindsided by the comment, out of the blue.

“Tell what to who?” 

“Siyeon unnie, that you like her.”

She just said it like that. Outloud. Like a crazy person. Gahyeon moved so she could cover Yubin’s mouth with her hands.

“What? No.” And then after making sure no one was coming after hearing them, “What?” 

Yubin shrugged. Gahyeon lowered her hands, but stayed close. She didn’t trust her to not spill more secrets again. 

“I’m just saying. It’s faster than what you’re doing now. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“She could _hear_ me.”

Yubin smiled. “That is not as bad as you think it is,” she said, softly, trying to not disturb the morning silence that surrounded them. 

“Says you,” Gahyeon said, trying not to pout. Yubin got up and grabbed two cups from the shelf, filling them each of them with a different amount of coffee and milk. Reached for the sugar and dropped some in one of the cups. Yubin didn’t like sugar on her coffee. “Is that what Yoohyeon unnie and you talk at night when you can’t sleep?”

Yubin’s smile was even wider when she turned around, walking around Gahyeon to get out of the kitchen with both cups in her hands.

“Just talk to her,” was the last thing Yubin said before disappearing through the dark corridor, most likely making a beeline for her own bedroom.

If Gahyeon sticked her tongue to Yubin’s retreating back at least there’s no one to see it.

*

“Someone who can take care of you, huh?” Bora said, sliding down to sit next to Gahyeon.

Gahyeon wanted to think she’s getting better at this and that she absolutely did not blush when she heard her own words repeated back at her. Sadly, she’s not that good of a liar yet, not even to herself.

It doesn’t help that she almost choked to death with the snack she was eating.

“Isn’t that a pretty normal thing to search in someone?” When everything else failed, deflection was the answer. 

“I guess you’re right,” Bora said. She even nodded, giving Gahyeon a very nice sense of security before landing her next hit. “So who brought you your favorite snack?” 

Thoughts of Siyeon getting Gahyeon aside as soon as they got settled at the waiting room popped up, Siyeon sliding a small bag with snacks on her hands and lifting her finger to her lips before going back to her place on the stylist’s chair.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Gahyeon said. Gahyeon might do a lot of things, but she would never snitch on her snack smuggler. Even if the blush on her face gave her away. 

“That means I can have some, right?” Bora asked, hand stretching towards the bag on Gahyeon’s lap.

Gahyeon was quicker, snatching the bag out of Bora’s reach without even thinking. Bora smiled, satisfied, and Gahyeon squinted at her, realizing she had fallen directly onto Bora’s trap. 

“Grab your own,” she muttered, and Bora laughed.

“But that’s the point, isn’t it Gahyeonnie?”

Bora got up from her place on the floor and Gahyeon felt like she was not going to like the revelation she was about to get. “What do you mean?” She asked anyway.

“No one else has them.”

*

The thing was, Gahyeon was not unhappy.

Gahyeon was okay with being in love with Siyeon. 

She was okay with modeling her perfect person after Siyeon, as unattainable as she was, because even someone half as good as Siyeon sounded amazing in Gahyeon’s eyes.

She was okay with them going together to the movies and sharing popcorn and going to the amusement park in the early autumn and ending up with way too many pictures and matching souvenirs. 

And there was nothing better that the nights when they met on the couch, late at night, and they confided on each other. Gahyeon wouldn’t change those for the world.

Wasn’t it greedy to wish for more when what they had was already amazing?

*

It all started at the end of a long day at the end of a very long week and when Bora, with all her good intentions, appeared at the entrance of the dorm with a bag from the convenience shop down the street.

“Get ready kiddos,” she hollered, taking her shoes off without letting go of the bags, “it’s chicken night!”

Of course, when it came to Bora, chicken also meant more beers than they could down in one night. Gahyeon studied the patterns of the ceiling hours later, lips tingling and more than a little on the other side of tipsy, the chaos of the dorm surrounding her. It has been awhile since they allowed themselves a night like this, she thought, letting the laughing and the singing going on around wash over her. 

If this were a movie, Gahyeon thought, it would be the moment when she would get roped into playing truth or dare. She could almost picture it. If it happened in real life it would be a disaster and Gahyeon would have to swim to Japan from the embarrassment, but the movie version of herself would manage to tip Siyeon off enough without losing any of her dignity.

Why couldn’t she be more like movie Gahyeon.

“I like the real Gahyeon better, though”

It was Siyeon’s voice who woke Gahyeon from her musings. Siyeon, who was laying on the couch all by herself, holding one of Minji’s plushies close to her chest, and looked more asleep than awake when she spoke and she still sounded more earnest than Gahyeon’s heart could take. 

“Real Gahyeon is going to get a cold and a terrible pain in her back if she sleeps on the floor,” Siyeon said after a beat. And as if that were not enough, she also extended her hand forward, inviting Gahyeon with her to the very narrow space on the couch.

And how could any version of Gahyeon say no to that.

*

It was the morning after, and Gahyeon woke up with pain in parts of her body that she was not sure they could feel pain like that. But none of that mattered because she woke up to an arm around her waist keeping her in place and a confession whispered on the back of her neck.

“I’m a coward Gahyeon-ah. I wish I could tell you how much I-”

Gahyeon surprised the both of them when she turned around without another word, noses bumping when she did for how close they were. They had been both too afraid, they had been wasting so much time. 

“Did you hear that?” Siyeon whispered and Gahyeon admired her for being able to speak at all when the only thing she could do was to get impossibly closer until she could graze her cheek with her nose when nodding as a reply.

Gahyeon didn’t know who closed the distance between them but nothing really mattered when she was kissing Siyeon under the morning sun. For a few moments her whole universe concentrated in what she could touch, what she could feel. 

Anything else could wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
